Question: $ -\dfrac{57}{100} - \dfrac{66}{40} - 0.75 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{57}{100} = -0.57$ $ -\dfrac{66}{40} = -1.65$ Now we have: $ -0.57 - 1.65 - 0.75 = {?} $ $ -0.57 - 1.65 - 0.75 = -2.97 $